Seeing You Kills Me Now
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: George gets his heart broken. Can the same girl who broke it mend it? Each chapter written to a song, here are the artists in order Kelly Clarkson, My Chemical romance, Lindsay Lohan, Ashanti, The Used. I do like a weird variety of music...
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes

-1_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

George punched the nearest wall, instantly regretting it. Blood ran down his fist, but he didn't care. His bleeding heart was worse than that wound.

She was one of the few people who could tell him apart from Fred. She was always happy to see him. Always managed to get him away from Fred and Lee to hang out, not really like a date. But he swore she flirted with him. And she seemed… different than anybody else. He could actually talk to her, not feel ashamed to tell his feelings (as most guys do).

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

He was glad to have her, a best friend (aside from Fred, of course), someone he could count on to be there for him. But what he'd just seen…

_15 minutes ago_

_Run, run, run!!! _His mind screamed at him. _GET AWAY FROM THE SLYTHERINE COMMON ROOM!_

Him and Fred had just set off a series of dung bombs right outside the entrance, even managing to get a few in as a Slytherine girl walked out.

They began to run as she screamed for Snape, trying not to double over with laughter.

"Split up, we have a better chance of escape!" Fred yelled.

"Great, see ya in the common room!" George yelled back as he turned the corner. He ran up some stairs, through a few corridors, and suddenly- his heart stopped in his throat.

There she was, kissing some guy. Some dark haired Ravenclaw.

His stomach churned, and he ran outside. Far into the courtyard, where he could be alone and think.

So there he was.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

He ran and ran without stopping, heart pounding through his chest. He felt tears forming in his eyes, anger making him see red. Past the last of the yard, past the lake, almost to Hogsmead…

No, he couldn't run.

He needed to go back and face her. Face himself. After all that had happened tonight, she had only built his shell.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

He walked through the doors, feeling calm.

When he heard a voice. A certain female voice that he loved to hear so much, that hurt him at the same time.


	2. I Don't Love You Anymore

-1"Out for a walk? A bit chilly isn't it?" she said, smiling at him.

_Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

"So whose the guy?" he blurted out, an icy tone in his voice that he had had no intention of using.

"What guy?"

"The guy I saw you kissing upstairs." He felt his face grow warm.

"Who?"

_And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can_

He saw her differently now. She didn't make him want to smile. He wanted to go vomit.

"I just saw you…"

"Oh. He's my boyfriend." She saw his face. "but to be honest, I like you a lot better than him. I want to dump him for you." she said, blushing.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay_

Screaming in his head, he wanted to believe her. But that was wrong. It would be wrong if he said, "Okay, then."

"no, that's okay."

"George, really-"

_And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can_

"No, I don't like you anymore. See, I did, but what should make me think that you wouldn't do to me what you plan to do to him?"

"I won't, I won't! Haven't you ever felt something die, as something else rose? I like you better, I swear!"

"No, season's change but people don't. Especially people like you."

_When I go  
Would I have the guts to say_

"And I don't love you, like I did yesterday."

He walked off.

Leaving Alicia wordless.


	3. If It's Alright

-1_I should've known the day we met  
The way you turned and waved at me I never will forget  
Two years later couldn't guessed  
That we would make it this far just to put it all to rest_

She remembered the day they met on the Hogwarts Express, that fateful morning when she first laid eyes on him. She thought he was kind of cute. Fred wasn't. She could tell them apart the second she met them. It's not like it's hard. George was just so… different. Almost better.

They hadn't actually _met_ until the end of 2nd year, when Angelina had introduced them. Once she actually _talked _to him, he seemed the greatest guy ever. And she felt in love.

Of course she was too scared to actually say something to him about liking him, and that's when she met Derek. He liked her, and he was really nice and all. So she agreed when he asked her out, always thinking about George in the back of her mind. _  
_  
_If you're crazy then I'm insane  
Two people with the same condition, never goes away  
It's not our problem anymore  
But let's just call it even when I'm walking out the door  
And oh, it won't be easy 'cause it was hard from the start_

Now he looked so mad, hurt, upset, something she didn't recognize, all in one! And she felt horrible. Not to mention about Derek. So now she had two guys, one she really love mad at her, and one who she was dating that would do anything for her. Most girls would have been happy. She was just stressed and angry now.

She knew George liked her. But it was too late to do anything about it now. He was gone, a lost case. Before he'd really even been found. All because she had been too scared to follow her heart.

It had always been a hard for her thinking about him. Now… 

_Must've met for some reason  
It's in the sky  
Something from up high  
We must have lived for some reason  
It wasn't a lie  
It just wasn't right _

NOT fair! She realized what she'd done, what she had to do, and began to run after him.

_And if it's alright I'll stay here til it's late here  
Until you tell that it's time that we moved on  
And if it takes all night I'll wait here to the daylight  
so that I can see that we just don't belong  
It's alright we were wrong_


	4. Breakup 2 Makeup

I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for an ending for a while now. The first few chapters just flew out of my brain, then there was a road block and I blanked on how to end it. So here's yet another chapter until I can figure out the perfect ending. I know the song doesn't go perfectly well with this, since he isn't actually DATING the girl... well I won't give details to ruin the story. I'm so sorry guys! I hope you can enjoy this one!

- -----------

_I saw you again for the first time  
Been a long time  
It brought out all these feelings  
That I never knew I had inside_

She ran around the corner she just saw him run around, but he was gone. He couldn't possibly have ran. Unless… great. He took one if his and Fred's passageways. She'd never be able to find him now.

So she started walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Why had she been like that? Why did she let her heart's confusion lead her to break George's and her own heart? Why- speaking of her heart, it hit the floor. She saw Katie giving George a hug. He still looked upset, but now mostly sad.

_Back it up Alicia_, she told herself. _She might just be trying to comfort George. Don't think they might…_ She didn't want to finish that thought.

_Seeing you with another girl  
It didn't sit with me too well  
And I'm mad at myself 'cause I love you  
And with or without you I'm going through hell_

She was still upset. Not only did she have to break up with Derek, fix things with George, AND keep Katie away from him. She really WAS going through hell.

_I never knew I could love you  
How I love you  
I thought that I was through with you  
So glad that I could be single  
Now I'm gone thinkin' 'bout the past  
And wish that we could just go back  
And I'm mad at myself 'cause I love you  
And I really want you to come on back_

She had to come up with a plan. So she ran to the only person she knew could help her with an evil plan.

Angelina. Face it, Fred was the evil twin, and Angelina was good friends with him. Plus her own dark side, of course she had tons of idea up her sleeves. And back to Fred, if she explained things to him, he'd help her. But maybe she wouldn't have to stoop quite so low as that. She'd see.

She ran into the dormitory and saw Angelina and Grayce in there. Oh good, Grayce could help too. She loved romance movies and books.

I don't know if I'm crazy  
But all pain and the heartache you gave me  
That only made me  
Wanna get back with you  
You held her hand the way you held mine

"Guys, I need your help," she said. "Always glad to!" Grayce yelled in an ecstatic tone. They all laughed. "What's up?" asked Angelina. "Well, you know how I like George?" "Noo…" moaned Grayce. "We had no idea." "Haha," Alicia said, "now seriously. He just caught me with Derek and now he's upset, and I saw him with Katie but I don't think anything's going between them at least not as far as I know but I don't know that's exactly it so I gotta make sure I fix things with him before she gets to him or maybe she doesn't even want to but I just don't know HELP ME PLEASE!!!"

They just gave her weird looks for a moment. "Okay, from inside that run on sentence, I think I got that George saw you and Derek and might be liking Katie." Angelina concluded. "Is that right?" "Yeah." "I have a plan." "ooh, quick one," Grayce laughed, "I'll help in any way my assistance is needed."

I don't think that I could shake ya  
So baby, can we make up  
I know that this is kind of crazy  
But baby, I wanna make up


	5. Buried Myself Alive

Guys, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated forso long. My mind has hit a dead end for this story, and I have been soooo busy. So please enjoy this other chapter, promise the next one something will actually happen. Promise!

_

* * *

_

_You almost always pick the best times  
To drop the worst lines  
You almost made me cry again this time  
Another false alarm  
Red flashing lights  
Well this time I'm not going to watch myself die  
I think I made it a game to play your game  
And let myself cry  
I buried myself alive on the inside  
So I could shut you out  
And let you go away for a long time _

Yeah, he heard her following him. But he didn't care. He felt like he's been pierced through the heart with… he could say a sword or something, but nothing really pierces the heart like heartbreak.

He found the passageway hidden behind… Like he'd tell you. And he ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran … you get the point. All the way up to his dorm, after checking carefully that Alicia wasn't in there.

_I think the chain broke away  
And I felt it the day that I had my own time  
I took advantage of myself and felt fine  
But it was worth the night  
I caught an early flight and I made it home_

_I guess it's ok I puked the day away  
I guess it's better you trapped yourself in your own way  
And if you want me back  
You're gonna have to ask_

He decided to do some of his transfiguration homework then, what else could he do? He couldn't go anywhere, SHE might be there. And he didn't know what he was going to do if he saw her. Hide? Scream? …Cry? No, scratch that last one.

_Nicer than that  
Nicer than that _

With my foot on your neck  
I finally have you  
Right where I want you 

"Hey, George. I don't want to know what you were doing up here alone." Fred grinned at him. "I do!" Lee laughed. "You would too. So… what's up?" Fred asked. "Why are you doing homework when there are plenty of other less boring things to do, like, hmm… beat Lee up and stuff him in his trunk? No one would ever even find him. They wouldn't notice him missing Well, they would NOTICE, but they wouldn't go looking for him…" "I'm going to find people to be around so Fred doesn't force-feed me any nosebleed nougats." And Lee ran out of the room. He gave a scream louder than Mary Murphy and ran like hell.

Fred laughed until he noticed his twin hadn't said anything in over a minute, which was abnormally odd. "What's going on George?" "It's nothing…" he sighed. "No, really, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. There's a good chance I'll laugh, like when you told me about that rash… but I'm still here for you. Even in my non-supportive way."

So he just told Fred the whole story. I won't repeat it. If you don't know it, why are you starting a story on chapter 5 anyway? Some people do that for some strange reason and they miss stuff… anyway…

Fred looked… stunned… "And she said she would dump him for you? Don't let her get to you. She's…" "FRED!" They heard Angelina call from the common room. "I'll be back, just a minute," Fred said as he went towards the stairs.

George sat up in the dorm, thinking about his thoughts and what his brother had said. He was so confused. He slammed his head down on his desk. Meanwhile, down in the common room, Fred was telling three girls "Yes… of course I can do that…" with a mischievous smile.


End file.
